Stuck on you - An Austin and Ally One Shot
by Awesomeausllyraurashipper1123
Summary: Austin Moon wanted none other than Ally Dawson in his life, He is certainly stuck on her and he knows he will never be over her. He tries to tell her his feelings but he just can't. Find out what Austin does to get the girl he loves most This is a sweet, fluffy oneshot , I hope you all enjoy!


_Hey guys this is my first story on Fanfiction! this is a simple , cute little one shot! Enjoy!_

**_Disclamier: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!_**

ENJOY! and PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! :)

Austin Moon paced around the practice room in the sonic boom waiting for Ally Dawson to come, he is worried , ally is NEVER late for practice, he tries calling her but her phone goes straight to voicemail. A couple a minutes later , a familiar burnette walks in the room hand in hand with someone austin knows too, Elliot. Ally sees austin and her eyes widen "oh my gosh...austin I am so sorry! I totally forgot about practice today!" ally says. Austin lightly smiles "it's ok ally" he says. Ally sighs "ok good, phew I thought you were mad" she says and hugs him. Austin smiles and hugs back "I could never be mad at you" he says. Ally smiles and then Elliot clears his throat to get their attention , Ally then says "oh, austin! I forgot to tell you!, Elliot asked me out!" She says happily , Austin's heart shattered and you can see his face turn immediately pale, Elliot noticed and smirked, Austin fake smiles at ally and says "that's great! Congrats guys!" , Ally can see right through Austin's fake smile but she decides to ask him later about it. Ally smiles and then says "thanks austin" , Elliot then says "hey ally let's go out for some lunch" , Ally shakes her head "it's alright Elliot , I'll stay here with austin we have to practice" she says , Elliot nods and hugs ally and leaves , Austin is sitting on the piano, he didn't even notice anyone leaving or that ally is still here, he stares off into space, Ally sits next to him, Austin still doesn't notice, "Austin? Austin?" She says , austin doesn't hear her, ally puts her hand on his shoulder , and austin snaps back Into reality and looks at ally, "hey you ok?" She ask him , Austin nods and slightly smiles , Ally smiles too , "now c'mon let's get to work on your new song" she says , he nods smiling , hours pass by and they come up with lyrics and soon they finish the song , "were finished!" Ally says , Austin smiles and hugs her , "thank you alls" he says, Ally smiles "no problem austin , I love writing songs with you" she says , Austin smiles and pulls away, he gets up and ally gets up too, "I better go it's getting late" he says , She nods , "I'll see you tommorrow" she says, Austin nods and smiles , he waves to ally and walks out of the room. The next day Ally was sitting on the couch in the practice room , Elliot was with her and they were talking. Austin was about to walk in until he saw them , he was about to walk away until he heard ally say something that shattered his heart. "I love you" Ally says to Elliot, "I love you too" Elliot replies. Austin looks in the room because the door was a little open. Then he saw Elliot lean in and kiss Ally. He couldn't take it anymore, he turned around wiped the tears that were running down his face and ran out of the store. Back in the practice room , Ally pulled away and hugged Elliot. She then got up and he got up aswell and they walked out and Ally had to get back to work so Elliot hugged ally goodbye and left. Ally started working again. Meanwhile with Austin , he was running to a place in the park he only knows, a place he goes when he is sad. Ally then was wondering were Austin is and she called him. He saw her calling and declined her call, he can't talk to her right now. He turned off his phone and sighed. Ally kept calling him but it goes straight to voicemail. She starts to get worried she continues working but she still is worried. Hours pass and Austin is still at this lake in the middle of the forest. Austin sat there thought and cried on and off. Nightfalls and Austin's parents are worried and they call Austin and he doesn't answer, then they call Ally. When Ally got that phone call, she tried to stay calm but could not. She started pacing around the room , now more worried than ever. Austin fell asleep by a rock by the lake. Ally didn't sleep all night, she was up all night pacing and calling Austin and worrying. She started crying , because she was so worried. She went to work a mess. Elliot came in and saw her, he was shocked at the state of her. She ran to him and hugged him and cried. Elliot asked her what's wrong , she tells him how she is worried about Austin and he has been missing since yesterday. Austin woke up by the rock, he noticed it was morning and he knew he was in trouble. He turned on his phone and saw 25 missed calls from his mom and dad , and 20 missed calls from Ally. He got up and ran home, he ran in and saw his parents, they saw him and hugged him , and then he explained where he was. He got in trouble but his parents let him off this time. He thanked him and went to his room. He listens to the voicemails he has from his parents and voicemails from ally. He listens to Ally's and his heart shatters as he hears her crying asking where he is and how she is worried about him. He gets up and tells his parents he is going to the sonic boom to see Ally. They allow him to go and he runs down to the store. He runs in and then he sees the store empty but he hears quiet sobs from the practice room. He runs upstairs and sees Ally sitting on the couch crying. He says her name softly, Ally looks up at him and her eyes widen. "AUSTIN!" she yells and run to him and hugs him. He hugs her back , "oh my goodness I was soo worried about you...thank god your ok" she says to him. He smiles at her care. "I'm fine ally don't worry" he says. She nods, and pulls away and she sits on the couch. He sits down next to her. Ally rubs her tired eyes, Austin looks at her worriedly , "alls? did you get any sleep last night?" he asks. She doesnt respond and just looks down. "Ally why?" he asks , "because i was worried about you i couldnt sleep knowning you were missing" she replies , tears running down her cheeks. Austin pulls her into a hug "i am sorry alls, its my fault...i am sorry" he says. Ally shakes her head "austin no dont blame yourself" she says. "I'll watch the store ally get some sleep" Austin offers. "No austin its ok i'll be fine" she says. Austin shakes his head "ally please just at least take a nap , i dont want you fainting in exhaustion" he says. Ally smiles and hugs him, "thank you austin" she says. She then lays down on the couch. Austin puts a blanket over her and she smiles thankfully. Austin smiles warmly at her before quickly hugging her and walking out of the room. He heard a muffled "thank you" he smiles widely and walks downstairs and works for about an hour before he sees Elliot walking in. Elliot sees Austin and walks up to him. Austin fake smiles and says "Hello Elliot" , "Hello Moon" Elliot says bitterly. Austin and Elliot always hated eachother. "Where is ally?" Elliot asks, "practice room, she is sleeping so dont bother her" Austin says. "Yeah because you went missing and she got no sleep whatsoever thanks to you" he says sarcastically. Austin glares at him, Elliot scoffs "tell ally to call me once she gets up" he says. Austin nods "will do" he replies. Elliot was about to walk out but he stopped and says "dont forget she is MINE so i recommend you keeping a distance from her" he says and then walks out. Austin scoffs and mumbles "you cant stop me from seeing the person i love" and then he continues working. About a couple hours later Ally wakes up and walks downstairs and sees her bestfriend Austin standing at the counter staring off into space from boredom. The store is empty so he has nothing to do. Ally grins and she decides to scare him. She tip toes behind him and wraps her arms around his torso causing him to jump , he turns around and sees ally about to burst out laughing. "Ally!" he yells and picks her up high off the ground. Ally laughs and then yells "austin! put me down!" she yells laughing. This is not awkward at all for them, they are best friends. Suddenly someone clears their throat , Austin quickly puts Ally down and turns to face the person. They see a very angry Elliot standing at the door, Ally sees Elliot her eyes light up "Elliot!" she yells running to him and jumping in his arms. Austin felt really jealous but kept a very fake smile on his face. Elliot wraps his arms around Ally in a hug and smirks at Austin. "Ally...why was Austin carrying you?" Elliot asks acting like he is hurt. Ally then quickly says "nothing Elliot i just scared him, he is my best friend nothing more i promise" she says to him ressuringly before she kisses him. Austin stood there very hurt , she only likes him as a friend nothing more, He stood their watching the girl he loves in the arms of some other guy and you can damn bet that it broke his heart. Ally pulled away from Elliot and smiles. Elliot smiles to they both look over at Austin whom had a broken look on his face. Elliot noticed and smirked , Ally had a mixed confused and concerned look on her face. Austin lightly smiles at Ally trying his best to hold in his tears. He really cant help but cry he loves the girl with all his heart. Ally walks over to Austin worriedly ,"Austin are you ok?" She asks worriedly. Austin nods not daring to speak because she could here the tears in his voice. Elliot walks over to Ally and softly grabs her wrist "Ally cmon lets go we should go out for lunch" he says. Ally looks at Austin "austin can you watch the store just for a little bit more time?" she asks. Austin nods "go ahead ally" he manages to speak normal. Ally smiles and hugs him "thank you austin your the best best friend the the entire world!" she exclaims. Austin chuckles, "no problem alls" he says smiling. Hours pass and Ally and Elliot are still not back yet , Once they left Austin cried a bit , the poor guy couldn't help it. Austin was lost in thought when a petite burnette runs in the sonic boom crying. "Ally?" Austin says, Ally looks at Austin with tears streaming down her pale face and she runs up to the practice room and locks the door. "ALLY!" Austin yells and runs upstairs and bangs on the door. Ally ignores him and continues crying. Trish and Dez walk in and see Austin banging on the practice room door. "AUSTIN?" Trish yells, "GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP ALLY IS CRYING AND SHE WONT OPEN THE DOOR!" Austin yells worriedly. Trish and Dez run up the stairs and they knock on the door two "ALLY! OPEN THE DOOR" they all yell. "NO! GO AWAY!" Ally yells from inside crying. "ALLY! PLEASE" Austin yells almost in tears. "NO PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Ally yells. "We should give her some space guys" Trish says, "no i am not leaving her alone here" Austin says. Trish sighs and whispers "austin you stay then and me and dez will leave ok call us if you need us alright?" she says. Austin nods and Trish and Dez leave. Austin leans against the door tears running down his face "ally...please open the door..." Austin says. Ally cries even harder, she gets up sees a picture of her and Elliot. She looks at the picture "YOU LIAR! YOU DONT LOVE ME!" She yells and throws the picture at the wall , glass shattered. Austin panics "ALLY! STOP!" he yells. She cries harder, picks up the shattered picture. The glass ends up cuttting her hands but she doesnt care. Austin is as confused as ever , who is she talking about, but he doesnt care right now he just wants Ally to be ok. Ally throws the picture again and breaksdown crying. "ALLY PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR , I CARE ABOUT YOU!" he yells now crying. Ally just gives in and open the door. She looks at Austin and then collaspes into his arms crying. "Ally...shhhh what wrongs alls why are you crying?" he asks worriedly, "E-Elliot c-cheated on me!" she says crying. Austin gets angry "THAT JERK!" he yells. Ally cries even more "shhh ally shhh its ok its ok, he doesnt deserve you shhh." She nods but continues crying. He picks her up like she is as light as a feather. She is still crying hard. He carries her into the practice room and sets her down on the couch. She clutches a pillow crying. Austin took her hand and made her release the pillow and intertwined their fingers. Ally looks at Austin with tears in her eyes, He caresses her cheek telling her everything will be ok. She reacts by hugging him tight and crying into his shoulder. Austin holds her and comforts her, "ally shhh its gonna be ok i promise it will be" he says to her kissing her forehead. She nods "t-thank you" she says, he just smiles "no problem sweetie" he says to her. She smiles a little and he smiles as well. Later that day Ally was working and Austin walked in the store and saw Ally. He smiles at her, she lightly smiles back. "Hey alls , lets go out for a walk to clear your mind ok?" Austin says. Ally smile and nods, she tells her dad she is going on her break. Austin takes her hand and they walk out together. They talk and laugh like good old times Austin never let go of Ally's hand. "im hungry can we go get something to eat?" Ally asks. Austin nods and they walk to the food court. Then Ally sees Elliot , Ally's squeezes Austin's hand scared. "Alls whats wrong?" Austin asks. Ally points to Elliot walking toward them. Austin groans, "dont worry ally i'm here" he says. Elliot walks up to them and smiles at Ally, "hey babe" he says about to hug her. Ally holds onto Austin's arm , as tears form in her eyes. "Leave me alone" Ally says. Elliot sees Austin holding Ally's hand. "What do you think your doing holding my girls hand?" Elliot asks Austin angrily. "I am not your property Elliot, and i am not your girl anymore" Ally says. "What?" Elliot says, "your breaking up with me?" Elliot says angrily. "Yes" Ally says , Elliot then gets angry "Why?" he says. "YOU CHEATED ON ME ELLIOT!" She yells. "What?, no i didnt" Elliot lies, then a blonde girl wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt walks to Elliot , "Elliot! i thought you dumped Ally for me!" she says. "Uhhh...yes i did, ally your a worthless piece of crap , your a idiotic retarded loser, and im dumping you for someone much better than that ugly face of yours" Elliot says to Ally. Tears stream down Ally's face. "I DUMPED YOU FIRST! AND I HATE YOU!" Ally yells and then runs away crying. "ALLY!" Austin yells, then he looks at Elliot Angrily, "You...You broke Ally's heart! You broke my girls heart! YOU ARE SICK! ALLY IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SWEET , KIND GIRL THAT DOESNT DESERVE TO BR TREATED THAT WAY AND YOUR LUCKY WERE IN PUBLIC OTHERWISE I WOULD OF BEAT YOU SENSELESS! IF EVEN COME 100ft NEAR MY GIRL YOU WILL REGRET IT ALRIGHT?" Austin yells at Elliot, Elliot nods scared. Austin shoves Elliot and He falls to the ground. Elliot gets back up and brushes the dirt of his shirt and pants. Austin walks away from them before Elliot got up. He then runs around the mall looking for Ally. "ALLY!" he yells calling her name. Austin then remembers the mall pond, he runs to the mall pond and sees Ally crawled into a ball by the wall sobbing into her jeans. Austin's heart breaks at the sight. "Ally?" he calls softly. Ally looks up and she sees Austin. Tears stream down her face. Austin runs over to her and hugs her. She sobs into his shoulder. "Ally shhh, its ok , its ok" Austin whispers. "A-all Elliot said i-is t-true...i-i a-am worthless, i-i am ugly..." Ally says crying hard. Austin froze in shock, "Ally dont you dare ever say that about yourself again! Your the most beautiful sweet , kind girl I've ever known! you deserve the best of everything, you mean so much to me and it breaks my heart seeing you so sad and calling yourself these things, Elliot is a total jerk and he doesnt deserve you, you deserve someone so much better, and i wish i could be the guy that sweeps you off your feet and love and care for you, listen ally any guy is lucky to have you, and if they dont see that its there loss ok? dont ever look down on yourself" He says to her. Tears forming in his eyes, he hates seeing the girl he loves looking down on herself. Ally looks at him with tears streaming down her face and then she hugs him tightly. "Austin...that was so sweet, no one has ever said that to me before, Thank you so much Austin , Thank you" Ally says to him. Austin smiles and hugs her back tightly and says, "no problem sweetie" The next day Ally walked into the sonic boom exhausted, she didnt sleep all night and cried all night. She didnt eat any breakfast either and she looks like she is going to faint. Austin walks in, he sees Ally and smiles, but his smile immediately drops when he sees the state of her. "Ally..." he says and runs to her and pulls her into his embrace. She starts crying into his shoulder again, "i-i am sorry austin." "Why are you sorry?" he asks, "for being such a crybaby" she says, "ally shh your not , its ok, i know your hurt" Austin says. "Thank you austin, for being there for me" Ally says. Austin smiles, "its not a problem alls , it never is" he says. Ally smiles and pulls away, she rubs her tired eyes. "Ally did you sleep last night?" Austin asks. "yeah.." Ally says, "ally..." he says, she sighs "fine i didnt" she says. "Ally! cmon your not working your too tired" Austin says. "No im fine" Ally says, she takes a step then she falls , Austin catches her "Ally! cmon your going to rest upstairs ill work for you today ok?" he says. Ally tiredly nods, he carries her upstairs and then lays her down. Austin softly kisses her forehead and puts a blanket over her. She smiles at Austin before falling asleep. Austin smiles and then walks downstairs. He waits for costumers to come in. Hours pass and ally finally wakes up , she walks downstairs tiredly and she sees Austin working. Austin finishes up with the costumer he had and turns around and sees Ally and smiles and walks to her and hugs her. "Hey alls" he says he kisses her cheek, she blushes , "hey austin" she says. Austin smiles and goes back to helping costumers. Hours pass and Austin and Ally work together around the store , sneaking glances at eachother often. Its not hard seeing that these two are in love. Ally closes up the store and locks the door, she then turns around sees Austin holding roses and smiling. Ally smiles, "a-are those for me?" she asks. He nods and walks over to her and moves a strand of her hair out of her face and gives her the flowers. She smiles and hugs him and kisses his cheek. Austin looks down and blushes, Ally giggles and takes his hand and walks over to the counter and sits on the counter. Austin smiles at her, Ally smiles as well. "Ally can i tell you something?" Austin asks suddenly nervous, Ally curiously nods. Austin takes a deep breath, he spills out his feeling about her in unexplainable words , that are two loving to be described in words. He takes her hands while speaking , telling her how much he loves her. Ally looks at him wide eyed, tears of joy form in her eyes when he finished ,she hugs him tightly. She whispers to him saying she loves him too. Austin pulls away and smiles super big , he picks her up like she is as light as a feather and spins her around. Ally's laughter fills the room and Austin melts at the sound of her laugh. A big smile planted on both of their faces. Austin puts her down and looks in her eyes lovingly and leans in and kisses her with love and passion. Ally closes her eyes enjoying ever second of it and then pulls away after a couple of seconds. Big goofy grins on both of their faces and they hug eachother , and Austin says "im glad i was stuck on you."


End file.
